


home is wherever i'm with you

by sawyers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Late Night Conversations, Post 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyers/pseuds/sawyers
Summary: "And here it was again. That feeling inside of her she couldn’t really describe with words. It was too deep, too intimate. Which really freaked Alex out a little bit, because really, how can anyone feel this much at the simplest of gestures? But she did, for once in her life, she did."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a domestic moment between these two soft gays and a little bit of insight into Maggie's feelings and her possible point of view as we clearly don't have much of it.

Alex wasn’t sure how they ended up lying on the floor of her apartment next to each other with shoulders brushing lightly, but there they were. 

She remembered how they started to fool around on the couch after they were done with their late night dinner. It all started with Maggie teasing her about looking too thoughtful and still deep in work in her head which led to Maggie tickling her entire body trying to lighten up her mood, which Alex just couldn’t bear, she was always too sensitive when it came to tickling.

So somehow after minutes of uncontrollable laughter, yelping and trying to escape Maggie’s grip, they ended up on the floor catching their breath. 

The only light in the room was coming from the windows on the far wall illuminating the glowing of the streetlights outside. Maggie turned her head to the side to look at Alex, giving her a small but the warmest smile, her dimples revealing slightly. Alex mirrored her actions so that they were facing each other, mere inches between them.

“What”, Alex whispered, breaking the silence that was lingering for a few minutes now.

Maggie didn’t answer, she just continued to study Alex’s face up close, tracing every inch of it with her eyes in the dim light, paying attention to every little detail, memorizing the features of the woman lying next to her. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

“You are so beautiful”, Maggie whispered finally in response.

Alex felt warmth spreading through her whole body at Maggie’s words. She wasn’t used to somebody other than Kara appreciating her and actually genuinely meaning it. And the fact that those words were coming from Maggie, this astonishing woman she couldn’t believe was there with her, made it too overwhelming. 

The feeling of Maggie caressing her cheek with the knuckle of her index finger pulled Alex out of her thoughts. Maggie’s touch was so soft it was barely there, tracing her jaw slowly up and down. Alex sighed deeply, closing her eyes and savoring every second, memorizing what if felt like to be touched this gently, this affectionately, this thoughtfully. 

Alex didn’t think it was possible to feel this content at the simplest touch, at the simple fact of someone being close to you. She didn’t believe in this and always considered this kind of feelings to be nothing more than fiction. That was until Maggie.

Maggie. She couldn’t have done so many things without her. How did she get this lucky? Well, sure it had been hell of a ride, but how did she get this lucky?

“What are you thinking?” Maggie’s whisper brought her back to reality once again.

“Nothing...” 

A deep sigh.

“Everything.”

Maggie brushed her thumb across Alex’s cheek, which sent another light jolt of warmness through her body. 

“Want to talk about it?”

Alex opened her eyes to look at Maggie, to make sure she was really there as everything was starting to feel too good to be real.

But Maggie was there, she was there, looking at her like Alex was the most precious thing she’d ever seen.

“No. I want to talk about you though. I want… I want to know you.”

“You do. Better than you think,” these words came out so quiet and vulnerable that Alex felt her body shivering slightly.

“You know what I mean. Tell me something about yourself. Anything. Little things, major things.”

Maggie smiled at her, wider than she did before, warmer if that was even possible. She stopped caressing Alex’s face which caused abrief feeling of disappointment inside of her before Maggie found Alex’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

And here it was again. That feeling inside of her she couldn’t really describe with words. It was too deep, too intimate. Which really freaked Alex out a little bit, because really, how can anyone feel this much at the simplest of gestures? But she did, for once in her life, she did.

Maggie squeezed her hand lightly before her low voice filled out the room.

“Well, a very important thing about me is that I’m a dog person but if you want a cat, I’ll have nothing against it.”

Alex snorted at Maggie’s choice of the first thing to tell about herself, she really did. She nudged her lightly with her shoulder.

“You’re already making plans concerning our living together?” she asked playfully.

Maggie just gave her another smile and shrugged her shoulders, brushing Alex’s thumb with hers before continuing.

“I’m not very close with my family, but we have a decent enough relationship, I’d call it good even. I’m the only child, which sometimes make me feel guilty in some ways. You know… About not visiting often enough, always putting my work in the first place. Things like that.”

“Yeah, I know…” 

It was an impulse really, an impulse she didn’t have control over, so Alex brought Maggie hand to her lips slowly and brushed her knuckles in a soft kiss. She wanted to provide some sort of comfort for Maggie, make her feel understood, so she did what she felt like doing, which was as unfamiliar as feeling comfortable with someone being this close to her. And it felt so right, so damn right.

“But my work made me who I am, it gives me purpose, it helps me to defy myself, to make this planet a better place for everyone to live in. I can’t imagine myself not doing it, not being as dedicated as I am. It's just… It’s who I am.”

Maggie took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few moments.

“Which ruined not only my relationship with my family but with a lot of women as well. I know it’s hard to get and accept but it always hurts the same.”

“Your ex…” Alex breathed out starting to get some better idea why Maggie was this vulnerable after her break-up, this distant and seemingly uninterested.

“Yeah, that was the part of the problem. And… Why I was so scared to give us a chance, why I ended up doing the last thing I wanted to do which was and still is hurting you in any way.”

“Hey. You know I do get it, right? I feel the same way about my job.”

Maggie gave her another a small smile before answering but this one didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I do know that. But it didn’t make me any less scared about losing another important person in my life when it happens almost every time.”

Alex didn’t really expect things to get this heavy when she asked Maggie to tell her about herself, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t there to listen for anything Maggie had on her mind. She was perfectly aware things wouldn’t go easily between them, they both weren’t in the most ordinary positions after all. 

She gave in her to her impulses again, leaning in and kissing Maggie, kissing her in the most reassuring way she could, moving her lips against other woman’s slowly, carefully. Maggie’s free hand came up to cup Alex’s cheek, caressing it with her fingers, a gesture that was now becoming one of her favorite.

Alex felt Maggie’s tongue tracing her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to welcome her in. She brought her other hand into Maggie’s hair to keep her as close as possible as the kiss continued. At this point Alex wasn’t sure she’d ever get enough of this feeling, of Maggie being this close, of Maggie kissing her, touching her, of her body’s reaction to Maggie. God, how it felt…

Maggie rested her forehead against Alex’s when they came up for air.

“We’ll make it work, Maggie”, Alex whispered, her breath caressing Maggie’s lips.

“Of course we will.”

Maggie shifted to lie closer to Alex, bringing their linked hands between their bodies and wrapping her free one around Alex’s waist.

“How do you feel about staying like this for a couple of more moments? I like this floor, it’s a nice floor.”

Alex chuckled. Maggie’s ability to lighten up the mood in the tensest of moments always left her in awe, just like the woman herself.

“Yeah, it’s not a bad one,” she whispered before closing her eyes and surrendering completely to the most relaxed state she’s ever been in.


End file.
